


I have died everyday, waiting for you

by so_so_sowaaaa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, awoogabooga, eichi dies btw, i'm so sorry this is my first time writing angst, idk how to tag, kinda sad towards the end, wataei makes me go hfjsgagjh, wataru grieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_so_sowaaaa/pseuds/so_so_sowaaaa
Summary: maybe confessing isn't so easy afterall...
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 16





	I have died everyday, waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> hii everyone i've been hit with wataei brainrot recently and made this crappy ol' fic! it's my first time writing anything and actually posting it so i'm sorry if it's horrible 
> 
> anyways please enjoy this breath of fresh angst because we all need another reason to cry at home
> 
> also yes the title is a snippet of Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years" i kinda recommend reading this fic while listening to that song? idk it puts you in the mood

Eichi flipped a page on his book when he heard a sudden knock on the door to his hospital room,  
breaking his thought and putting a bookmark in the page that he was about to read.

“come in” 

Eichi softly shouted, the knob twists until the door opened to reveal a tall blue haired figure on the doorstep, the man was none other than Hibiki Wataru, the boy who he had a major fascination on ever since they locked gazes. The sickly boy gave Wataru a small wave accompanied by a soft smile alike to that of an angel’s. 

“Eichi! Have you been feeling well lately?” 

wataru asked, while dropping the big shopping bag he’s been holding since he walked in and grabbing a chair close to his beloved friend so he can sit nicely. 

“well, the doctors said my– my condition has been ‘okay’… thanks for asking Wataru”

Eichi smiled at the blue haired boy sitting in front of him. Truth is his health has been rapidly decreasing from the past 2 weeks, he’s having trouble breathing, he’s been catching little to no sleep, and his body grew thinner and thinner, but he decided to hide it, and mask the pain that he’s feeling with a lovely smile. 

“really? That’s very good!! AMAZING~☆” 

Wataru exclaimed and began darting his vision around the room. Around Eichi. His blue eyes are still mesmerising even though he’s thin, and pale he’s still very beautiful to Wataru’s eyes. To Wataru, Eichi is the prettiest, most lovely boy in the world. Ethereal, graceful, beautiful and he’s madly in love with him. He haven’t got the chance to confess his unyielding love for the blonde, but he figures, today is the day “Ei–“ he got cut in the middle of talking  
“Wataru, do you– oh I’m sorry did I just cut you off?” Eichi worriedly puts his hands to cover his mouth  
“No, my dearest, please resound your thoughts first, my emperor’s wishes are a priority, Plus I’m parched so I’m just going to quickly take a drink from my bag, go on, resound your thoughts”  
Eichi looked at Wataru who’s in the middle of taking a drink from his shopping bag and gave him a warm smile

“alright then, Wataru” 

Eichi’s cheeks turns red as a rose, just simply arranging his confession makes his heart pound 

“it’s been a while since I’m thinking about this, you see, since we met that day, on our second year of highschool, since you waved at me from that rooftop, I’ve been… it’s hard to explain but… I’ve been having certain feelings about you… it’s not anger, but it’s a nice feeling, it makes me feel warm, thinking about you makes my heart flutter with joy yet, it makes my heart ache with every thought, it makes my body feels at ease, yet it’s painful, it makes my mind swirl, like I’m being trapped inside a maze, and although it pains me and drives me to the brink of insanity I crave that feeling, It fills me with overwhelming joy and i and I can’t– no, I don’t know what these feelings are and–“  
Eichi felt Wataru’s finger on his mouth, softly, yet, it makes him stop rambling in a quick snap. 

“Love, my dearest, those feelings, are called Love.” 

Wataru’s face is centimeters away from Eichi’s, the blue haired man could feel Eichi’s breath it starts out fast then it slows down. The sick boy opened his mouth “so, i- I’m in Love with you?” Eichi asked

“If you want to, my dear” 

Wataru gave the boy a playful wink and steers his face away from the other boy to sip the last few drops of his convenience shop coffee. Eichi tries to catch his breath. ‘Love’ how come he never got to that conclusion before. All he thought of was what if it’s a side effect of his medication? Or a mental problem? He’s filled with joy knowing what his feelings are called. He turned his head rapidly to the blue haired boy who’s enjoying his coffee 

“so be it then. Wataru. I love you” 

the blonde declared, making the other boy nod a little with a content smile

“I love you and I’ve been loving you ever since I saw you, ever since I hear your voice, ever since you graced your beauty before me, I, I’ve been madly in love with you when I saw you the universe just collapses, it’s just you and me no one and nothing else, when we dance in the stage it feels like the world is ours. I see you in my dreams, in my nightmares, when I’m awake, when I loose consciousness I envision you. When I’m sad, frustrated, mad, angry I see you and I imagine how you’d comfort me in those situations. I don’t know if you feel the same but– I love you. I love you, Wataru”

Wataru stood there, slowly clapping “that, my dear. Was the best love confession I’ve seen” Wataru inches his face closer to Eichi’s and whispered to the blonde’s ear.

“I love you too.” 

That’s it. Those 4 words managed to send Eichi into a frenzy. His mind spun. Everything around him was the color of affection, happiness, joy. His body moved without his command, cupping Wataru’s cheek and giving him a kiss on the lips, soft, slow, strange, everything just vanished, his worrying thoughts, his confusion, just melts into a sweet feeling. After what feels to be ages Eichi finally let go of the kiss and smiled, smiled like he’s never been before, as if that kiss just blew all of his problems away, the small the big. Every thing Eichi has been worried about vanished into thin air.

“thank you, Wataru”

Eichi quickly hugged Wataru “I want to be with you forever, promise me we’ll be together forever” Wataru hugged back, not too hard, worrying that his strength would make his beloved emperor shatter “I will Eichi, I will travel with you ti’ll the world’s end, we’ll live together forever, until time stops. Until reality shatters, until then, I’ll be by my Emperor’s side, forever. Cherishing you, loving you. I’ll follow you to the deepest of sea, the highest of sky. I will promise that. And I swore to never break that promise, just like how an actor never breaks his role”  
Eichi smiles fondly, his hands navigate to the other boy’s cheeks and caresses it slowly

“Wata–“ 

As soon as he’s about to say his beloved lover’s name his body, once again spins into a frenzy, not in a good way. In a very horrible way.  
His heart starts beating really quickly and he starts coughing and heaving. Struggling for air. The blonde starts choking on his own cough, trying to call his unitmate’s name  
“Wat– Wata– help–“  
Those were the only words that he’s able to spurt out  
Wataru is smart and although he’s seeing his beloved emperor fighting to live Wataru noticed a bell, he’s been in eichi’s hospital room a lot and Eichi frequently uses that to call the nurse, Wataru smacks the bell on top of his creaking hospital bed. “Eichi, Eichi, calm– stay with me, help is on their way” Wataru panics, his mind swirls out of control as he tries to calm down. Trying to regain some sort of sanity Wataru breathes in and smacks the button even harder, he tries to catch his breath as tears started forming on the edges of his eyes 

“Eichi, my beloved.. please.. stay” 

Wataru can’t help it, tears are flowing down his cheeks, wetting his uniform and eichi’s blanket 

“Ei– Eichi, Eichi– pl– please, I need you, p– please stay” 

his words start to become incoherent, his palms are sweating. Is the day that he confessed his love to the man of his dreams will also be the last day of that man’s life? He darts his eyes to the ECG machine beside him, the frenzy short beeping made him bounce his feet up and down, he glanced at Eichi who’s coughing has come to a stop. Wataru’s eyes widen when he saw Eichi not breathing anymore, he checked Eichi’s nerves, no pulse. No breathing. No nothing. Wataru’s mind went blank as he tries to turn his tear stained face away from the sleeping prince beside him to the ECG machine that he’s been carefully monitoring throughout what might be his last visit. He tried so hard to focus on the ECG, and when he does, he regrets it so much. Flat. A flat line appeared in the monitor, followed by a monotone sounding long beep. Tears was flowing, the dam that kept all of his tears broke out. Wataru was chanting and screaming Eichi’s name. Until a hoard of nurses and doctors rushed in like moths being attracted to light. Wataru’s crying body was forcefully escorted out of the room by a nurse, quickly followed by his backpack and grocery bag carried by a second nurse as both nurse try to comfort Wataru with reassuring words. Wataru took none of that into his brain, he’s confused, he’s scared, he’s shaking. To know that Eichi, his beloved emperor, his beloved lover, and most importantly, his beloved comrade, might not make it. He silently prayed, clenching his hands together his knuckles turning white, his hand burns with the sensation. He irked with pain but he tried to brush that off, the two nurses calmly pats his back until they were both forced to go back in to the room that Eichi was in. 

hours felt like days that feels like years that feels like eternity. Wataru patiently waited outside of his room clenching his fist. The tears lessen but he’s still sobbing. One nurse came out with a sad look on her face “you’re Wataru Hibiki? Correct?” the nurse asked Wataru “y-yes” wataru replied, still looking down but he managed to wipe his tears away the nurse simply said to him “I’m sorry for your loss.” Wataru’s tears began reforming, and quickly the beads of water starts pouring down his eyes like a waterfall the only thig he could take from the nurse’s mouth are; 

“death”

“heart disease”

“passed away”

“collapsing”

Wataru quickly stood up, grabbed his bag and went off he ran as quickly as possible outside of the hospital to cry some more, he didn’t care about anything anymore, his precious comrade, his will to live, his beloved Eichi that he loves oh so dearly was gone. The curtain to Eichi’s room closed and the room was dark. Suddenly he remembered all of the fun times he had with Eichi. The times where Eichi felt so victorious after a liveshow, the time where Eichi braided his hair, the time where Eichi’s eyes lit up at his silly magic tricks, the time where Eichi giggles and looked at him, wind blowing his short blonde hair while looking ever-so-fondly at Wataru. He’ll never ever forget his blue sparkling eyes, always shining like a ray of sun, he’ll never forget Eichi’s soft pale skin, he’ll never forget Eichi’s radiant smile, the way Eichi giggles, the way he expressed joy, how he’s easily amused, the way his beautiful eyes shut as he sleeps cutely in his shoulder. All of those memories just made Wataru cry more, Tanabata live, Diner live, StarFes, DDD, those lives whenre he smiles so brightly, where an angelic glow could be seen shining through his eyes, how he fondly calls Wataru’s name. everything resurged. And it was horribly painful. The sky begin to drip raindrops too “ah, the sky also misses him” Wataru whispered as he opened his eyes to sieze the sky, rain pouring lightly, he rummages in his bag to find an umbrella and opens it up

“ah,” 

Wataru’s nose sniffs the umbrella 

“smells just like him” 

Wataru said with a raspy tone, the blue haired boy pulled a white carnation and stuck it into the handle. “I’m sorry I can’t fulfill our promise Eichi, rest well” Wataru said to himself as he walked accompanied by the noises and smell of rain and sadness.

**Author's Note:**

> hey again all! you can find me on instagram as @littlepeachblob or on twitter @emerarudoplanet feel free to scream at me there! bye!!


End file.
